The Maury Show
by InsaneKittenProductions
Summary: Sasuke thinks he is being dragged to watch his husbands favorite show,The Maury   Show,Live.Oh Boy he's in for a big surprise!SasuNaru NO LIKEY NO READEY!


Mosh Mosh!Kitty Here!

THIS IS FOR PPL WHO READ THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER!IT WAS JUST A TEST CHAPTER!I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW!SO STOP BITCHING ABOUT IT!HERES A NEW EDITED VERSION!NOW STOP YOUR BITCHING AND READ!

Also,i rlly didnt like my chapter so i redid it!and i even got some help from Vitty Rose.I think she did an amazing job!and i love her for it! lol Pay attention bitches!u could learn some stuff from her *w* lol

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or the Maury Show.

Summary:Sasuke thinks he is being dragged to watch his husbands favorite show,The Maury Show, Boy he's in for a big surprise!SasuNaru.

Warning:FUTURE LEMONS (maybe!) AND SOME LIMES,lots of sadness ): and angst...i lots of sexual reference,SasuSaku (EWWWWWWW! DX tie me to a donkey and gag me with a spoon!)

'Do you think your spouse or a friends spouse is cheating?

Then call the Maury Show at 888-236-5547.'  
Naruto frowned as the same usual voice came at the end of the show always suggesting something new, but this time it was relevant. Naruto sighed writing the number down, it was time he got to the bottom of this. He could no longer run away from the problem, he had to address this, and live television was just the way.

Naruto Uzumaki, or Naruto Uchiha now. Thought his husband was cheating on him, there were so many signs, the excuses and the smell of perfume that was left on Sasuke when he got back from 'working late'. Naruto was sick of it, very sick of it. It was all **.

Naruto met Sasuke when they were still in high school, Sasuke's sweet voice, and seductive ways called to him. It drew him in, made him love Sasuke. Although they were young they were married right out of high school, forced by there parents to help join companies. Though Naruto didn't mind at the time, he was happy with Sasuke, and Sasuke with him.

After the companies joined together Naruto stayed home, and cooked for Sasuke, and Sasuke went to work and manged both companies, but Sasuke never complained he didn't even mind. He once told Naruto that he loved the fact that Naruto was always waiting for him when he got home, he loved the feeling Naruto gave him, when Naruto kissed him on the lips and said welcome home, taking off him jacket and just watching TV with him., and of course there very active sex life. They were happy, hints the word was.

But of course not everything stays the way it should. It was a good half a year that they were together that things started to change, Sasuke slowly started to drift away, close off and touch him less. Naruto was confused he didn't understand at first why Sasuke was doing it, Naruto blamed himself. At first he tried to spice things up, he went to Sasukes work and suggested office sex. And he almost had Sasuke to, but someone interrupted them, a pink haired women. Naruto recognized her right away. Sakura Hanouro, the one person in there highschool that never left Sasuke alone. Narutos first crush, Narutos first rival.

Naruto should have realized something was up the moment moment Sasuke stiffened when she came in, or the way she smirked at Naruto. Sasuke stopped touching him altogether after that, and got more distant. It wasn't till one night when Sasuke came in particularly late, and Naruto did the usual give Sasuke a kiss and help take off his jacket. Naruto recognized the scent where it was the scent of sex, and perfume, Sakura's perfume. He wanted to yell and scream at Sasuke call him a jackass, anything to make him feel the pain and betrayal he felt, but he didn't. No he smiled like the good little house wife he was, and aloud Sasuke to and shower.

Since then everything has just went from bad to worse. Naruto started to become distant, slowly the house stopped feeling like a house and Naruto was tired of that. He wanted to fix his marriage and fix whatever problem Sasuke had with him. Maybe the Maruy Show wasn't the Idea why but it had to work. It would work.

Sasuke came home like usual taking him shoes off at the door and taking his jacket off, one thing was missing though, Naruto. Naruto was always there to help take off his jacket, and atleast give him a peck on his cheek. Even if things got this bad. Sasuke just shook his head hanging his coat up, heading to the kitchen, the smell of cooked food was still there meaning it wasn't to long Naruto cooked something. There on the fridge Sasuke spotted a note. Might as well read it. Sasuke thought snatching the note off fridge and reading it.

'Got Tired taking a nap, Dinner is in the fridge

Naruto'

Sasuke breathed a breath of relief he didn't know what he would do if Naruto ever left him. He knew Naruto knew about him cheating, he also knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto left him.

Sasuke decided to take a quick shower before eating. he didn't want her scent lingering on him any longer, it was bad enough he had to have sex with her. He knew he should have stopped there little thing awhile ago, he just got so caught up in it that it was hard to fall out. He stopped touching and making love to Naruto because every smile Naruto sent him, every warm kiss, ate him up inside. He couldn't stand it, so he stopped. He missed the look Naruto had when he hit his organism, as he pounded into him, knowing that only he could do that to Naruto.

"Mmm, Naruto" Sasuke moaned grabbing his shaft, thrusting into his hand, imagining it was Naruto moaning, panting, begging under neither him. He let out a grown as his seed spilled out unto his had. He hadn't felt that good of a relief in what seem like forever. "Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, he turned off the shower grabbing his towel. Sasuke dried off fast putting on his night cloths it was getting late.

Sasuke heated up his dinner, eating it fast. It just didn't feel right not having Naruto on the other side of him. Although they never talked to each other anymore, it still felt good knowing he was with him. Sasuke sighed pushing his food away, he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

Sasuke threw the remanding food in the trash before setting his plate in the sink heading to bed, maybe Tomorrow would be better?

Sasuke smiled softly at the lump under the sheets, he turned off the lighted before crawling under the sheets, pulling Naruto to him. It wasn't soon after that he felt Naruto wrap his arms around him to.

TBC...

IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS!A BETA WOULD ALSO BE NICE!GOOD AND NICE REVIEWS!DONT WASTE YOUR TIME BITCHING TO ME,I DONT HAVE TO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR SORRY ASSES!


End file.
